Christmas Blues
by Theresa471
Summary: Sergeant Esposito has to work the holidays. With this new series of stories involving a Ceo of a Garbage Removers having been shot by a gunman who has ties with a New York senator. This senator was caught on video having a conversation with the shooter. So far there are 15 chapters in the works.
1. Chapter 1

Christmas Blues

Chapter One

Sergeant Javier Esposito was checking on his computer for his Christmas schedule. He and a few others are the only ones to not know on whether they will be off Christmas or they will be working.

Even though he has no plans since he and Lanie had broken up a year ago. Including for the fact that Lanie is now in charge of the Westchester County Medical Examiner's department.

Showing his discuss so far. He was wondering on whether it has anything to do with Captain Beckett since she is going to be off for the most part. Mostly because of orders from her doctor to stay off her feet having to be carrying twins.

If he's going to be working. He's hoping to be involved with an interesting murder case instead.

He goes to get up from his seat at his station to get himself a cup of coffee from the bullpen. He wasn't in the best of moods currently with his partner Kevin Ryan having gone home, as with Beckett. He's going to be on duty for another two hours before the night shift watch commander Captain Anderson comes on with the rest of the under cover officers.

Inside a Sub compactor company named Garbage Removers

Ceo Donald Mitchell was closing up his office to head on home after ten hours. Lately he's been having loan issues since the cash flow has been rather slow.

Six months prior he had no choice to ask a loan shark name Vinney from the Bronx for $ 50.000 to keep his business floating with well over 100 contracts throughout the city of New York City and the outer boroughs.

He shuts down his computer for the evening. Since there was nothing more he's able to work on for the moment. All of his jobs will be happening with-in the weekend for where his trucks will be able to pick up the garbage and other types of trash.

Ceo Donald Mitchell has never been the one to carry any type of weapon. Ever since he resigned with the Navy Seals some ten years prior.

His group code name **Tigress** with a membership of 25. All 25 of them have decided to stay in contact over the years, until recently certain key members started to die off. For which Donald Mitchell had found it to be rather strange.

Any way turning out the light in his office. He had only take the elevator down the hall to the side alley way leading to his Grey SUV vehicle. This beat up old vehicle has had it days with being ten years old. And he's never considered with getting a new car to get around the Bronx.

For the alleyway..it was semi dark with a couple of lamp posts along the way to get to his vehicle.

The air outside for December is very crisp and cold in the low twenties. Donald was wearing his brown leather jacket he's had for almost seven years. It keeps him some what warm for when ever he's outside during the cold months.

Walking slowly with his brown brief case in his right hand. All of a sudden he hears this strange noise coming from some where.

He's not able to see a thing. He turns around to face someone in black with a revolver in his hand. He's not able to see his face for the moment.

"What's going on?" He says with a trembling voice with his question.

"It's the end of the line for you and the rest of your group." As the person in black fires two shots quickly into his chest to kill him out right.

He fell back into the building's wall, only to fall onto the cement. It was at this point the shooter went to check for any pulse in his body, only to find him completely dead. As he walks off out of the alley way only to disappear quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Christmas Blues

Sergeant Javier Esposito having just arrived home after a quick dinner at Burger King. He walked into his very quiet dark apartment after a long day of work.

His cell phone had gone off in his grey jacket of his suit. He grumbled to himself hopefully it's not that important.

"Hello, this is Esposito. Who is this?" He asked even though the caller I.D. had brought up the precinct number.

"This is Captain Anderson, I need for you and your partner Kevin Ryan to head to the following address. There has been another shooting in a alley way at the sub compactors company name **Garbage Removers.** County examiner in charge will be Lanie Parrish. She will meet you, Ryan and the crime scene unit to investigate the shooting of CEO Donald Mitchell."

"Ok captain I will be leaving in a few moments. Does Captain Kate Beckett know about it as well?" He asked with taking off his grey jacket to change into something more comfortable.

"She knows, as with Castle. He will be attending the crime scene unit to help out with the latest shooting."

"It's fine with me, since Castle has a canny nick with figuring out the obvious clues Captain Anderson."

"Good enough. Please keep me updated the best you can with this strange case. Bye." He says to Esposito before going back to his paper work back at the 12th precinct.

"Damn!" He says to himself before heading his bedroom to change clothing, along with checking his weapon having to make sure it was still loaded.

The shooter having killed the CEO, ran down the street for where the lighting was almost non existent. Taking off his mask and taking it in his hand. He ran to the black SUV vehicle having to be waiting for him.

The door was opened for him as a voice told him to get in quickly. Once he was able to get in and sit down in the back next to a man in his late fifties.

"Senator Bacock, It's done." The shooter says to the senator.

"Good. We are now down to three with the remaining group left to testify against me and yourself George."

"I need to find out the next target Senator before the up and coming military conference. George announced with pulling out his revolver to check it for the last time before leaving the area.

Senator Bacock told the driver in his early forties and part of his security force both in New York City and Washington, D.C. "Lets get moving before we are noticed by the police. Since I hear them heading this way."

"Yes, Sir."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three Christmas Blues

Doctor Lanie Parrish having to be one to arrived before the crime scene in the County Examiner van.

She was exhausted after trying to to find someone to come here and work. She was forced to take over since most or all of her personnel were busy else where. Plus the fact Dr. Syndey Perlmutter couldn't get away from working at the hospital for a special surgery for one of his patients recently brought into the hospital.

Lanie having parked some 100 feet from the yellow banners covering the area to keep the public from the scene.

Taking her equipment from inside to be used on the I.D. of the body and other items to figure out on just how the person had died.

Taking a deep breath. She was able to see Lt. L.T. Robertson talking to Sergeant Javier Esposito and Detective Kevin Ryan. She had to get herself together since it's been a while since she last spoke with Esposito.

She moves under the yellow banner. Before she is able to see the body against the wall of the alley way.

"What's going on gentlemen?" She asked before moving on down with her equipment to check the I.D. and having to be obvious the male body was shot twice.

"It would seem Lanie we have a bit of a mystery on our hands at this point." Esposito says with talking with Ryan to have his men canvass the area for any type of clues.

"It does look like it Javier. Just be sure to check every angle on this one." She says with bending down to check the wounds on the body.

After a moment she says. "Esposito, he died instantly and up close and personnel."

"So what your saying our client was shot up close?" Sergeant Esposito asked with the question before turning to Ryan writing down notes for his report. "Ryan, did you find anything else?"

"Actually I did Javier. Across from this alley way. We found a security camera. There is a possible chance the camera might of picked up the shooter or anyone else for that fact."

"Get the security company to release the footage and have it sent to the 12th precinct Ryan."

"Of course. I have the number so I will see on whether I can contact the president or anyone else in charge." Ryan says with moving off to use his cell-phone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four Christmas Blues

Lanie Parrish was finally able to say to Esposito in regard to the name of the dead man.

"His name is Ceo Donald Mitchell of this company. However on the Internet it shows that he was involved in a Navy Seals group called **The Tigress** with 25 members."

"It looks like the 12th precinct will have to check into his military background. There might be a connection for when it comes to his past history."

"For myself Javier, I would very much like to find out just who might of been on that camera earlier. Do you think Captain Beckett will push it into looking further as to who of might of killed Donald Mitchell?" She says with shutting down her equipment and lap top.

"Of course she will depending on who is actually on that camera."

"Javier, I just hope to god that she doesn't go half cock with finding out that the person involved might be a Senator or Congressman." She response with getting up to close off the body bag and pushing it towards the coroner's van.

"Who ever it is Lanie. I and others will be working through the Christmas holidays to find the answer. I' m stuck this year with the shortage of officers having to be on vacation. And yourself?"

"Oh god! My parents are flying in the day after tomorrow. I will be stuck with them. Even though there is a possible chance I will be working at the lab filling in. Along with a great deal of last minute paper work." She says with a deep breath pushing the corpse. While Sergeant Esposito went to speak with detective Kevin Ryan. He had just gotten off the cell-phone with the security company.

"What's the word bro with the security camera?"

"It's being sent to the 12th precinct with-in the hour. The security manager Jeffies says that there is differently something on the camera."

"Good. Lets get back to the precinct and continue this with the murder board." He says with turning to face Lanie Parrish. "Lanie, I will keep you updated on what we might of found on that security camera."

"Sure Espo. It was good to see you. Have a good evening, while I have a great of work to be done with the autopsy." Lanie replied with getting into the coroner's vehicle to head back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five Christmas Blues

Even though it was late at night at the capital building in Albany, New York. Senator Bacock's secretary was working hard to finish up the last of the paperwork. When the phone went off in the inner officer.

"Senator Bacock's office, this is his secretary Daniel lansings. How can I help you?" He says to the voice on the phone.

"It's Eric Bacock, how did everything go with the paperwork?"

"Just about finish now sir. Is everything fine with you?" He asked with signing the last report on the desk.

"I 'm now Daniel. The latest member of the **Tigress** is now dead. We now have four more to go." He says with no remorse in his tone of voice.

"Good for you sir. When will you be coming back up to Albany, New York?" He asked even though the next full senate meeting won't be for at least five days.

"I know about the next senate meeting in five days. I will fly up the day before Daniel. Just keep the coals burning until then, ok?"

"I will sir. Take care and good night Eric." Daniel says to the senator over the phone before silence with the end of the conversation.

Senator Bacock turned to face his driver just outside of the Burger King three miles from the shooting of Donald Mitchell. "Lets go home Jerald, I had enough for one night. No doubt the networks will have about the shooting, as with cable and the Internet."

"My pleasure senator Bacock." He drives off to head for the apartment complex in the Bronx.

At the 12 precinct around 10.30 P.M.

Kevin Ryan received a phone call letting him know the security footage has arrived. Afterwards he got up from his desk to let Captain Beckett having to be in her office waiting.

Ryan knocked on her door with the blinds down for the evening. Beckett goes to open the door. "Anything Ryan?" She asked quickly.

"Just arrived into the computer room Captain Beckett." Ryan announced with moving off to head for the computer room. There wasn't any tech on duty. But both Kevin Ryan and Sergeant Esposito has the experience.

When Ryan and Beckett arrived into the computer room. Javier Esposito already had the footage running...

"Did you find anything on the footage?" Beckett asked with moving behind the sergeant focusing in further with the camera.

Esposito turned his head a little. "I sure did Beckett."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6th Christmas Blues

"Look at this Captain." As Esposito brings in the footage of the two men standing outside the SUV. It was semi dark in the alleyway. When Sergeant Esposito brings in the face of the senator.

Captain Kate Beckett had to do a double take. "I don't believe this everyone. But it looks like New York's Senator Anthony Bacock. And no doubt either his driver or the shooter."

"Are you able to bring in the face as well for the driver?" She asked having to be hanging over his shoulder from inside the computer room.

It was taking the sergeant a few moments with the dials before he was able to come up with something. "There you go Captain. I will have to do further research trying to figure out who this man is."

"Why don't you use the Emery data base set up by the Governor of New York. This data base is supposed to be almost 100 % safe proof with bringing up the person your looking for?" She says with taking in a deep breath while waiting for sergeant Esposito to begin his search.

Captain Kate Beckett, Sergeant Esposito and Detective Kevin Ryan knew they had to wait with the computer searching the date base for the photo taken from the camera footage.

Meanwhile Ryan asked everyone on whether they wanted something from the break room. Javier Esposito asked for his usual coffee, while Beckett asked Ryan to check the frig for any juice to go with any type of donuts still around from the morning watch.

"I will be back in 15 minutes everyone. Lets hope we are lucky this time around."

"Just as lucky with having to be working Christmas Eve and Christmas day." Esposito exclaim with his upsetting statement about his working.

"Can't help it Javier. You know the department is extremely short this season. I am truly sorry about it."

"I understand completely Captain." He says with toughing it out with having to work the holidays.

 **It was a moment later when a photo popped up on the computer screen.**

"Beckett we have something. And your not going to believe this. His name is Captain Anthony Stiles of the New York Albany Black Ops Organization. Formerly involved with the C.I.A. agent Jackson Hunt and Navy Seals.

His present work position is working for one of the Gambino family members as a loan shark. No other information is available." Sergeant Esposito says with watching Kevin Ryan walk in with the goodies.

"Now we have something to work with finally. I will have to discuss this with Castle and see if he will agree to my crazy plan." She states with being handed her orange juice, a slice of apple pie and one plain donut.

"And what plan is that Beckett?" Sergeant Esposito asked with taking hold of a chicken sandwich that was left in the frig, as it was still fresh.

"We go to the state capital after finding out when the senator is supposed to be around as with his friend. And take the senator in for questioning having to be involved in a possible shooting really will have the reporters going hog wild with the story."

"Along with making sure we have all of our ducks in a row with having our lawyers ready standing by for anything." Beckett says to the two officers shaking their heads.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven Christmas Blues

"We will be going to Albany as soon as we know about the senator's schedule. Otherwise with Christmas eve tomorrow there is a possible chance that you and Ryan might be flying to Albany to bring in the Senator." Beckett says to give even more grief for the sergeant and his partner.

It was at this moment that sergeant L.T. Robinson came in to ask Beckett on whether he's able to help with the case starting on the murder board.

"Actually L.T. I do have something really important for you to do. This number on the paper is to the New York Albany senate building. I need for you to find out on whether Senator Anthony Bacock will be working Christmas eve."

"I will get right on it Captain Beckett." He says with moving towards the back of the computer room to make the call.

He was told by Captain Beckett once he has the information to go see her in the office. And it's exactly what he did with walking out of the computer to head for her office.

As he knocks on the door since the blinds having to be placed up for a change. He's told to walk on in and to be seated in a chair in front of the desk.

"Well L.T. what's the word?" She asked with holding her hands from behind her back. The tension that was going on with her body was taking it's toll on her mostly.

"He's going to be in his office in Albany, New York up until seven p.m. his secretary told me over the phone." L.T. says to Captain Kate Beckett.

It was at this time that she turned to face Sergeant Javier Esposito. "Well Bro...would you and Ryan care to join me tomorrow morning taking Castle's air service up to Albany, New York and bring back the Senator for questioning?"

"Why not Beckett! It's better than not having a Christmas at all. I surely would like to see his face when we show up into his office to arrest him."

"And you will get that chance tomorrow morning. I will be going home to speak with Castle about calling his pilot to be ready around eight o clock a.m. at the heliport. I suggest you two go home soon to be rested in the morning." She tells them both with her orders.

The both officers agreed with her in regard to going home after she leaves.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight Christmas Blues

That night once Captain Kate Beckett had gone home. She was able to explain the case to Richard Castle. Currently the both of them were in his office. Castle was on the phone with his pilot Captain Jake Reynolds.

"Be sure Jack to have everything all set with the Air Flight Controllers in regard to your flight path. There is going to be at four on board going up to Albany, New York."

"Rick, I will be sure as well to have transportation ready for them once they arrive back from Albany. No doubt your wife's suspect will have plenty of room to move around."

"Excellent Captain, I will be sure to let my wife know about the transportation. They will see you in the morning. Good night Jake." Using his first name for when it comes to setting up the flight in the morning. After the phone call goes dead. Castle looks up at his wife sitting in the front seat listening to his conversation. "Kate...your all set for tomorrow morning. Good luck with bringing in your suspect Senator Bacock."

"Thanks. I am going to make it up to Esposito with having to work Christmas eve and Christmas day."

 **The Next Morning...**

 **Everyone was right on time with meeting at the air field to take off in Castle's plane service. Captain Jack Reynolds was waiting for them when he saw the black SUV vehicle with four officers from the 12th precinct.**

 **It was Captain Kate Beckett, Sergeant Javier Esposito, detective Kevin Ryan and Sergeant William Anderson of the under cover division.**

 **"All right everyone lets go. The pilot is waiting for us." Beckett says to his group of the precinct.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9th Christmas Blues

Pilot Jack Reynolds after flying almost an hour. He tells the group they will be arriving at the air field in 20 minutes. Transportation will be ready to take all of you to the Senate building in Albany.

"Thanks Captain Reynolds." Beckett says to the pilot. Afterwards she starts to say to Esposito, Ryan and Anderson. "I am sorry about the holiday with all three of you having to be with me with this case."

"Beckett, you have already explained earlier your motives about this case and taking the senator into custody." Javier says with taking a sip of saliva down his throat.

Meanwhile Ryan and Anderson were quiet since they knew the job that needs to be done by them. It was at this moment that Sergeant William Anderson whispered into Ryan's ear and said.

"You get the feeling that Esposito is having behavior problems with the idea of having to work Christmas Eve?" Anderson said with pulling back to wait for a response.

Ryan turned to face him. "I agree."

 **Moments Later...They were on their way to the Albany Senate building. The ride depending on the traffic will take 25 minutes if they were lucky. And depending on whether there Driver Jarold knows any short cuts.**

And during the ride. Captain Kate Beckett kept watching her officer Sergeant Esposito sitting next to Ryan. It would of seem that the sergeant was pissed off at something for which he will not express.

She knew the reason. Even though she plans to make it up to him after the holiday is over with. Beckett already has spoken with Castle about it with giving Sergeant Javier Esposito a four day vacation in order to make it up to the officer.

She just hopes that he's going to accept it with no strings attached.

Finally after getting stuck in traffic for five minutes. They arrived at the Senate building in Albany.

The driver Jarold was able to find a parking spot on the side of the building. While everyone was getting themselves together. Most of all there revolvers in case of trouble from the Senator or anyone else.

Once they walked inside to the visitor's desk. They showed there badges asking on whether Senator Bacock was in his office.

The guard at the desk said the following. "Yes Captain Beckett. Senator Bacock is in his office. Please go on up, while I will advise the others to stay out of your way."

"Thanks." Beckett says before finding the elevator that lead to the sixth floor and the senator's office.

Esposito, Ryan, Anderson and Captain Beckett walked into the very bright elevator. Javier Esposito pushed the button to the sixth floor. While everyone else was ready for action.

It was a moment later the elevator stopped on the floor. Everyone walked out onto the very empty floor. Currently there was no one around at the moment.

But they knew where to go. Senator's Bacock's office was down the hall.

"Lets go." Beckett says very nervously to her three officers following behind.

Finally arriving at the entrance of the Senator's office.

Walking into the outer office. There was a white female secretary typing in notes into a computer. When the woman looked up from the computer to see the four standing and waiting.

"How is it I can help the four of you?" She says to the four waiting and very anxious.

"We are here to see the Senate. It's a police matter that needs to be dealt with the senator."

"Ok. I will check to see on whether the senator wishes to speak with all of you. Please wait a minute while I will go find out." She knocks on his office door as the senator is alone on his laptop checking for the news and other general information.

"What is it Sylvia?" He says as he turns to face the young woman.

"Senator, the police are here to speak with you about a very delicate matter." She states with having to be scared in her tone.

"Oh really! I will go see what they want this evening." Senator Bacock shuts down his computer terminal. As he gets up from behind his leather chair.

He walks out to the outer office with his secretary Sylvia. "How can I help you Lady and gentlemen?"

"Senator I am Captain Kate Beckett of the 12th precinct of New York City. We are here to arrest you in the shooting of a CEO Donald Mitchell. You were found on a video camera just after the shooting speaking to the possible suspect having shot the victim."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Christmas Blues

"Now will you please come with us. We are taking you to New York City by plane. For which is waiting at the airport to take you, and then a ride to the 12th precinct for interrogation." Beckett says with Esposito placing the handcuffs behind the senator's back."

Getting a little loud with his voice. Senator Bacock says the following. "My lawyer will have something to say something about all this."

"Will you will call him when you arrive at the precinct senator. But for now, you have no choice in the matter."

With the senator being taken downstairs. The secretary decided to call and explain to Senator Bacock's lawyer on what exactly is going on.

As soon as the police officers left to take the elevator downstairs. She found the number in the database to call his lawyer. She was hoping lawyer James Woodson will be in his office at this late hour and being Christmas Eve.

However as it turned out. Lawyer James Woodson wasn't in his office this evening. But rather the number was switched over to his home phone.

James Woodson having to been a lawyer for 30 plus years. It's only been the past five years he's taken over to help protect the senator with his business dealings.

He was sitting in his brown lounge chair listening to Christmas music over the radio. In his hand he had a Cognac ready to be place down his throat.

However he heard the phone ring in his living area. The phone with an answering machine. James was able to hear what the woman was saying about the Senator being taken into custody.

"Damn that man!" All of a sudden his Christmas was being ruined with the senator being taken into New York City for Interrogation. And he had no choice in the matter to take a helicopter to take him to New York.

Finishing his Cognac quickly. Lawyer James Woodson went upstairs to pack a few things with him into his suitcase. While using his cell-phone to call the local airport to have the helicopter service belonging to the senator to take him to New York City.

Going back downstairs. He turned off the Christmas Lights on the tree and all of the other decorations placed by his house keeper and cleaning service.

Afterwards checking his keys. He locked up and headed outside to the garage with his blue SUV wagon.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Christmas Blues

Walking out of his condo apartment. He wasn't in the best of moods having to try and bail out the senator. Even the police might not aloud the senator on some sort of an arrangement.

Getting into his SUV after finding his keys in his black coat pocket. He was on his way over to the heliport. He had called the heliport to let the helicopter service know that he was on the way over.

 **Meanwhile...**

Senator Bacock was staying silent once he was told to enter the helicopter with police on all sides of him. He was stewing inside inspite of it being Christmas eve. He was beginning to wonder on how this was happening in the first place.

How was he to know there was a security camera in that particular alleyway for where the shooting had taken place.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Christmas Blues

Ryan and another officer was keeping an eye on Senator Bacock. While Beckett was talking softly to Javier sitting next to her. "Listen Javi. I am truly sorry about all this. But I promise to make it up to you."

"It's fine Beckett. I don't expect you to make it up to me. Especially after we have the one suspect that was on the video having probably given the order to murder the CEO." He says on the sly with his expression.

"I know. But never the less Javier I will be giving you two days off to do what you choose to do with full pay. It's a little surprise from my publishing account to help make it up to you."

"My god Captain that is extremely nice of you to be doing something like this for me. I will do my best to enjoy myself once we are done interviewing the Senator."

"Good Javi. It's going to be well worth it. I understand the out west attraction that Castle and I attended for our honeymoon is opened until March. I believed you had expressed on going when we had come back after you and Ryan were nice enough to give us two days each of your vacation."

"And I still wish to go to that attraction." Esposito announced into her ear.

 **Two and one half hours later...**

Senator Bacock was sitting down now inside the 12th precinct holding area. For where Captain Beckett and Captain Anderson of the over night shift will be interrogating the senator inside. While Esposito and Ryan will be behind the glass watching the interview.

Kate Beckett tried to hide her nerves after spending several hours traveling back and forth.

Before Beckett went inside. Javi Esposito told her that the Senator's lawyer will be arriving very soon. He just called to confirmed that the senator was indeed being held.

"And before he gets here. I will try my best to get as much information out of him before his lawyer arrives." As she takes in a deep breath, along with checking her gun just in case there is an incident of sorts.

She goes to open the door with the two officers staying behind. While she has a number of files she is carrying and note book paper to write on her notes.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Christmas Blues

Beckett walked into the lighted room. As senator Bacock sitting in the middle of the wooden table. With his ankles tied up in order for him not to be able to escape.

"Senator Bacock can you please tell me why you were being shown on a video camera talking to the shooter?" She asked with sitting down in front of him expecting some form of an answer.

"I don't have an answer for you until my lawyer arrives." He says with a slight smirk on his expression.

"Your lawyer is not going to be able to save you senator. Since the evidence shows you on that video no matter how you see it sir. Along with the fact that my detectives had no choice in the matter to work Christmas eve. And it looks like Christmas day as well."

"That is not my problem Captain Beckett!" He scream out as if he was losing it a little with his mental state. "And besides I am a senator of New York. I would doubt the Mayor of New York City and the Governor will let you get away with it."

"I will do my damnest! Senator Bacock to make the charges stick. No matter how you or your lawyer sees it." She says with getting up from her seat while sergeant Esposito was shaking his head.

 **Moments Later coming in from the Bullpen.**

 **Senator Bacock's lawyer was finally arriving with Captain Jose Anderson in command of the over night shift was escorting the lawyer James Woodson.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Christmas Blues

A frustrated lawyer James Woodson walked into the interrogation room. He was able to see his client Senator Joel Bacock talking to Captain Kate Beckett.

"I am James Woodson. I need to know on what charges you plan for my client?" He asked with placing his brief case onto the table to show some legal papers for the captain to take a look at.

"Mr. Woodson your client is being charged with the suspicious of murder. He was found on a video feed showing the senator talking to the man that shot the CEO. Information will be given to you with-in the hour."

"Is it possible for me to see this video Captain Beckett? " He asked with being escorted out of the room leaving the senator alone with his thoughts.

 **Moments Later the lawyer was inside the computer room with the captain and another over night officer showing the video.**

 **James Woodson just couldn't believed it. It actually was the senator on the video. He also knew very well who the other man was he was talking to.**

 **"Captain Beckett, I must tell you that I know who the other man is the senator is with inside the car." Woodson said with continuing to finish watching the rest of the video.**

 **"And just who is that Mr. Woodson?" Beckett asked in all seriousness with the lateness having to be now Christmas day.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Christmas Blues

"His name is Donald Albertson ex navy seal. He's been a sharp shooter for the last 15 years. He's hired from all over the globe with being paid a great deal of money to kill certain people and wipe them off the Earth."

"So the senator was lying right from start with his story of why he was on that video?" Beckett says with writing something onto the yellow pad.

"Yes he was Captain. Even though I have been his lawyer for the past five years. I never really condoned his actions from the very beginning. And I am willing to turn him in as well for other actions he's been involved for the past year that I know of."

"And what is that Mr. Woodson?" She asked out of severe curiosity.

"Illegal gambling, traffic illegal weapons from state to state and drugs mostly cocaine. I have a ledger that the senator doesn't know about. And I can back it up with ex employees having been placed into the Witness Protection Agency without his knowledge. You can contact the Attorney General's Office about it Captain Beckett."

"I plan to Mr. Woodson. Now I suggest we go back and shock the senator that he's not going to be released from the cell." She states with a slight grin on her face.

"One moment Please. The ledger that I mention is in two places at the moment. I will be handing this video recorder for which you can access with typing in the words Christmas Blues. After you tap in the code you will be able to bring up the entire ledger with the amounts and names." Woodson says with handing the device to the captain.

"Thanks. This will come in handy big time." She says with a smirk on her face as they walk out of the computer room to give the news to the senator.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 Christmas Blues**

"What the hell is going on Woodson? Why am I still here in the first place?" Senator Bacock screamed out at his lawyer walking into the interrogation room.

"I am sorry to say Senator your going to be processed and sent to the Tombs without bail. That video tape had all of the evidence the police needed with you being part of the plan to kill Ceo Donald Mitchell. One of the last members of the **Tigress** Navy Seals group."

"No way in hell will I be implicated into something I had no idea about." Bacock said to try and get himself off the hook.

This is when Captain Beckett broke into the conversation. "I am sorry to say Senator, you are involved up to your neck. It's why the court system decided not to let you off with bail. It's why your heading for the Tombs once the paper work is being processed."

"I just don't believe all this nonsense Woodson. Tell me something what are you getting out of this nightmare?"

Woodson had to lie to him knowing full well that he's going to be giving evidense with the ledger before the Witness Protection Agency takes over to protect him and his family.

"I am not getting anything out of all this Senator Bacock. It's just too bad you were caught with the cookies on that video all of the way."

 **Moments later Two guards with paper work in there hands came to knock on the door. In order to let Captain Beckett know they were moving the Senator to the Tombs for now, into a special area for where all of the goons won't be going after him.**

"Thanks for the paper work. Just be sure to keep a good eye on the senator for where your going." Beckett said with signing the papers to hand them back to the security guards.

"We will Captain Beckett." As they removed the chains from his legs. Once he was able to get up from the table. The guards were able to place the hand cuffs behind his back before moving out of the precinct.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17th Christmas Blues

Once the room was cleared of everybody. Lawyer James Woodson came in to speak with Captain Beckett writing her notes to be sent off to her main superior officers in charge.

She was very worried that someone in the Tombs just might go after the senator in spite of the protection in the special unit.

"How can I help you Mr. Woodson?" She asked in a serious tone with placing down her notes to look at the blue eyes.

"When will the people from the Witness Protection Program be arriving?" He says with sitting down from across from her.

"Actually they should be here very soon to take you to the safe house. I have no idea for the moment where that will be. But I must warn you with leaving everything behind, there is a chance that someone might be able to tap into your accounts."

"It won't happen. Before I came here I had a feeling that this situation was going to happen. Just before coming here, I decided to delete the three accounts." However showing her a small diskette he tells her that all of his funds are on this diskette.

"Very well than. As for the ledger for which is in good hands at the moment. I will be taking it with me to the governor's office with having a courier bring it. My best officers will be going in spite of being Christmas. I plan to make it up to all four of them because of what I asked of them."

"Good enough Captain Beckett. I feel much safer that way in regard to the ledger." He says with taking a deep breath into his lungs.

There was a knock on the door to the interrogation room.

"How can I help you?" Beckett says to the man in his black jacket.

"I am Lt. Goodson of the Witness Program Program. My supervisor to be sure that we pick up the right person with a lawyer name James Woodson. My partner is Lt. Bradley, we are parked on the side of the precinct ready to take him to the New York Albany Armory turned into a safe house."

Beckett turned to face the lawyer. "Well Mr. Woodson are you ready to go?"

"I am Captain Beckett." He replied with following behind the two officers from the program. "Good luck Mr. Woodson." She states with sitting back down after seeing the three leave for the vehicle. For which she has no idea which type at this point.

It was 30 minutes later for when the senator arrived at the Tombs to be processed. He was told by one of the guards to take all of his clothes off for where he will take a shower and change into the orange uniform.

With the senator handing over his personnel belongings. The older guard at the desk place the items into plastic bags and told the senator, he will get them back for when he leaves here.

Senator Bacock wasn't too happy about it. Since he's being taken to the special section for difficult prisoners. The two tall Hispanic guards with their weapons in hand in case the senator tries to start something.

Going past the different cells closed off. He can hear the prisoners from inside scream out. And for which the Tombs guards didn't pay any attention.

A few moments later...

Senator Bacock arrived at his cell. "We are here senator. The rules are inside on the table. I suggest you follow them. As the other guard opened the cell with his keys and pushing the senator inside.

"Breakfast is served at seven a.m. through this door. Now I suggest you get comfortable inside."

Both guards locked up and headed for there security station at the end of the hall.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 **Christmas Blues**

Some time during the night Kate Beckett has having a bad dream. For which she woke, as with Castle wondering what was going on.

Turning over to face her. She was shaking like a leaf in bed and with the central heating on inside the bedroom.

"What's wrong Kate?" He asked in a soft tone of voice with placing his wife into his arms to stop the shivers.

"I seem to have a bad dream Rick in regarding to Senator Bacock. In the dream the Tombs guards found him strangled with a sheet hanging down from the ceiling."

"And you think that this dream just might actually happened Kate?" Since he's basically an expert for when it comes to strange dream sequences.

"I don't know Babe! But with Senator Bacock, he's guilty as hell for when it comes to the evidence. And currently with him in a special section of the Tombs, I just hope that the guards will be doing their jobs in order to protect the Senator until it's time to face the judge for his sentence."

 **The next morning at the Tombs. It was time for the prisoners in all sections to have breakfast.**

 **All of the prisoners inside the special unit. Two of the guards were bringing breakfast to Senator Bacock. It was reported during the night that it was very quiet inside.**

 **So when the guards opened up the cell. There was a shock for them to see...**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 Christmas Blues

Even though it was the day after Christmas Day. Sergeant Esposito having just walked into the bull pen after working Christmas Day.

He was carrying two cups of coffee for himself. Along with a box of different donuts from the Dunkin Donuts a couple of miles from the 12th precinct.

He was met up with the over night shift Captain Jose Anderson walking over to him. "I have bad news for you, Esposito." He says.

"I received a call from the Tombs, Senator Bacock was found in his cell dead. He was able to hang himself with using a white sheet."

"Damn! Captain Beckett isn't going to like this at all." He said with frustration and anger.

"She knows. Captain Beckett is on her way over to the Tombs with Castle to find out what exactly happened. I just hope that the guards weren't involved!"

"If this is the case Captain. Than we have a different story all together with the investigation."

"I don't think so Sergeant. Security have checked the security cameras of all of those cells during the night. No one came even close to the senator's cell. So it does look like he killed himself. The autopsy will certainly prove it that he did. But in the meantime, Captain Beckett has suggested to me that I tell you, that your officially on a week's vacation to make up for having worked the Christmas holiday."

"Now this is wonderful news after all. I have air line tickets to head out west and the western tourist attraction that the Captain and Richard Castle attended for there honeymoon.

"Move out Sergeant or I will kick you out of here. Don't bother saying a word to your partner. I will inform Detective Kevin Ryan that your now on a week's vacation."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 Christmas Blues FINALE

The autopsy was made on Senator Bacock at the Westchester County office. Dr. Lisa Anderson had made the final report to the 12th precinct, Police Commissioner, Governor and the President of the United States.

The cause of death was made into the fact that Senator Bacock choked to death by the white sheet that was on his cot from inside the cell.

There was no other cause in his death. Senator Bacock simply didn't wish to live after being accused of the crime.

Captain Kate Beckett signed off on the report in her office the next morning after a rough few days with working the holidays. Now she needed to made sure that her friend and Sergeant Javier Esposito was getting ready with his one week's vacation.

She could see that detective Kevin Ryan had come in for a few hours as per his schedule. He was told to drop by the captain's office for his next assignment.

There was a knock on her door. Even though she's able to see who it was knocking. Kevin Ryan walked into the office not knowing what to expect.

"Ryan, how are you this morning?" Beckett asked with placing down her paper work onto the desk.

"Fine. Javier was able to tell me last night on the phone about his week's vacation. I just hope he's going to have a good time at the Western town."

"He will Kevin, along with yourself for three days. I suggest you get out of here and let Jenny know. Don't worry about the kids, they will be going with you with help from Castle's special fund."

"My god Beckett, I don't know how to thank you in regard to all this. Thank you so much!" As he leaves the office extremely excited for the three days.

As for Kate Beckett. She decided to leave after talking with one of her superior officers to take over the next few days. She didn't realize it was going to be Inspector Victoria Gates for the next three days. Hopefully the 12 precinct will be able to work without a problem, and enjoy the rest of the holiday season.

Beckett walked out into the fresh air with the chance of snow in the forecast. As she takes out her cell-phone to call Castle at the Loft.

"Castle where are you?" As she explained to her husband about the three days off.

"At the swings Kate with Reece and Royal. Why don't you join us and enjoy the day out?" Castle said with a chuckle as he was pushing Reece higher into the air on the swing.

"Babe, I will be right over." She said with heading for the under ground garage to get into her vehicle.

The End


End file.
